The Eon Brothers
by Flint-Flareon
Summary: In a place called the Mernardi islands, Five young eevees living peacefully are soon found and befreinded by a young girl. Together they will they will take on the Mernardi League, battle a sinister new team, and find themselves in unusual company.
1. Choices

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story. I'm kinda new to this so just bear with me ok? it's a story that takes place on what i call the Mernardi islands. A series of isles that are fairly close together, there are seventeen all together. like all main lands of the pokemon world (Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn) the Mernardi islands has it's own leauge with eight gyms and badges. and like most places, A team called Team Ebony is wreaking havoc around it.

The story starts of on the island known as Eon Island, well known for it's population of eevees and their evolutions. it's about five eevees named Andrew, Jared, Kevin, Jean-Paul,(JP for short) and Greg. (and unless the pokemon wants a nickname, or if their trainer give them one they will have basic human names.) the story's POV is through Andrew's eyes(if otherwise it will tell you.) well enough of this let's start on the story now, oh yeah, I don't own pokemon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1, choices:**

"Come on Andrew, wake up" I heard a voice. Jared was nudging me on the side to wake up. "Come on, dads gonna be back soon!" after a few more nudges I finally woke up, picking myself up I gave a deep yawn "finally" Jared said

"where's the others?" I asked in a sleepy voice

"They're still asleep, come-on let's go wake them up." he said, I yawned again but sluggishly followed him to the area which Jean-Paul usually sleeps, while heading there I had to ask, "Hey Jared, why am I always the first one you wake up?"

By the way, I'll give a brief description of my brothers and I. we're just typical eevees, born in a liter of five, a rare thing and have us all live our mom told us, Jared is a somewhat shy eevee, he tries to avoid fighting but is not afraid to show what he's made of. He always is the first to get up because he likes to watch the sunrise. he's the smartest and quickest learner of us all.

"Because you're the only one who can do the noise" he said grinning, I returned his smile. We came up to the area Jean-Paul usually sleeps. We found him there softly snoring "Ok Andrew, do it" Jared said to me. I then used my tounge to make a shrill whistle noise; causing Jean-Paul to jump six feet into the air. By this time Jared and I were laughing our tails off.

"Damn it, Andrew!" he shouted, hitting me. I ignored the strike and continued laughing.

Jean-Paul was actually the runt when he was born. but mom didn't quit on him, she was very protective of him when he was young and weak. he eventually became stronger and was able to be with the rest of us. although, being weaker than us for a peiod of time he became incredibly defencive of himself, he developed a somewhat short fuse. He is still a bit wekaer then the rest of us, mosly now because he like to be fast. He usually spends the day zipping back and forth, trying to top his speed.

Finally we stopped laughing and I said "come on JP let's find the others." He grumbled at us but followed to where Greg usually can be sleeping. Only he wasn't asleep.

The fact that Greg wasn't asleep kinda surpirsed me, he's always spending nights looking into the moon, just gazing at it. he listens to dad more often than the rest of us. As a result he is very crafty and cunning he's alot like our dad, he has an attitude and a grin that just makes you like him. He often uses his crafitness to get him out of tight spots

"Morning guys" he greeted as he usually does, giving that sly grin of his "We ready to start the day?"

"That leaves all except Kevin" Jared said,

"I'm right here!" we heard his voice call out. I turned around to see him jumping at me. And before I knew it he was on top of me.

Kevin is alot like our mom. he likes to spend days swimming with mom in the nearby river and he loves getting wet. like our mom he's caring for the rest of us and very playful. But get him mad and he won't hold back.

As for me? Well, like most people and pokemon alive, I'm poor in finding out my own personality flaws and strengths. But from what I gathered from my brothers, they say I'm optimistic alot of the time, how can I help trying to be happy anyway? I also love to train with my brothers, and from what they say I'm always trying to act as the leader, dad says it's because I was born first. My battle style? that I know of, attack without hesitation, my style has made me strong, I'm the strongest of my brothers. not the most powerful, but the strongest.

"Get off!" I shouted at him. I knocked him off me and got him in a pin. Before long we started wrestling. The others soon joined in and we all started playing together in our usual manner

"Can't you guys ever be serious?" we heard our dad call out, our dad was what the humans call an umbreon.

Our dad actually had a trainer at one point of his life. when his trainer died he came out here and met our mom. he taught us how to understand human language and expalined that humans are all different and we should not judge one and then judge them all. Out of all of us though, Greg is the one who learned from him the most.

By the way our home is in a clearing near a forest. our parents made this our main nest. we all took a place of the clearing and claimed it as our own place to sleep. mom had the nest here when she met my dad.

We all looked at him in attention. "I got us some breakfast, a real treat today" he said, we eagerly followed him because we were all hungry. When we got to the main nesting area we saw that dad got some human food.

"Some stupid trainer left his pack unguarded and so I helped myself" dad had said smirking. Mom was there waiting for us.

Our mom's a vaporeon. like I said, she had this nesting before she met my dad. she was apperently wild all her life. she's a very caring and kind pokemon and very protective of us.

We immediately began to devour the food. After breakfast I looked around searching for something to do. I decided to start to train up a bit like I always do. After all, we were reaching the point in our lives where we leave the nest soon, our birthdays were not too long ago, marking us as 15 years old, the age that eevees are officially adults. I was soon joined by Kevin who was looking to train as well. He stared to spar with me. After a while we got tired and took a break. Resting in the grass, we soon saw dad come up to us.

"Andrew, Kevin" he said to us "I want to see all of you tonight, there's something I want to talk to you about. meet me at the cliff at dusk."

"Ok dad" We responded in unison, he left us and we continued playing.

Sometime around late afternoon the five of us got together, and we talked about what was going to happen soon.

"We're of the right age," Jean-Paul said, "You know what dad probably wants to see us for right?"

We all nodded. It was obvious he wanted to tell us something about the forms we can become. we knew little of the forms. all we knew is that there were five of them and the only two we knew of were the umbreon and vaporeon.

"dad said there are five types, we should try to become different ones" I said to my brothers. We all agreed and then we waited for nightfall. when it came we met our dad nearby the cliffs we live near.

"Boys, your all now fifteen years old." he started, "The time when all eevee's choose what forms they want to take. I gathered you here to tell you about these forms the five elements an eevee can become. There's Water type, the vapoeron, the same as your mother. The electric type, jolteon. the fire type, flareon. the psychic type, espeon. and the dark type, umbreon, the same as me. if you want to be flareon, jolteon, or vaporeon seek out an elemental stone. you can tell them from their colors and all eevees can pick up their smell. If you want to become an espeon or umbreon, talk to me about it. I'll show you how.

I began to think. what should I become, Each form sounded tempting, and I could only choose one. I sighed "I'm going to go to sleep, maybe the desicion will be easier when I'm rested, Goodnight" I said to them all.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good right now" I heard JP say. Kevin went as well. Jared and Greg however, stayed behind.

"They're probably gonna asked how to become espeon or umbreon" Kevin said. I nodded in agreement and went to my piece of nest to sleep, a few minutes later I saw Jared pass by

"How'd it go?" I asked him

"I was curious about espeons and dad said if I wanted to become one that I should return to see him in the morning" he then headed toward his sleeping area, I curled up and slowly fell asleep, still thinking about what to become...


	2. Leaving the nest

**Chapter 2, Leaving the nest**

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I wanted to try and find a elemental stone, although I still wasn't sure what I wanted to be i thought finding a stone would make my decision easier. I went into the forest to see if I can find any of them. They are rare I'm sure but i tried to look anyway. I knew my way around the forest enough to look around. "Maybe they're buried?" I thought to myself I began to sniff around to see if I could smell any of them. after a short time i picked up some sort of smell. wondering what it was I began to dig there. buried in the ground, I found a shining yellow stone. "Yellow..." I thought. "Yellow is electricty, electricity means joteon...do I want to become a jolteon?" I sat there looking at it, deciding weather or not i want to become one. when i heard something. it sounded like a twig snapping "Who's there?" I shouted out. I looked around and i saw a shadow move toward me. I readied myself as it aproached. I finally saw what it was, it was a human girl. She looked to be around sixteen, she had deep red hair which she pulled back into a ponytail except for her bangs which stayed loose. she was waring a red t-shirt covered by a blue vest. on her hands were a pair of black fingerless biker gloves, and on her back was an orange pack. she just looked at me smiling. then she looked at the hole I made, she walked over to the hole and saw the stone.

"I take it your looking to evolve" she said smiling. she then started to pick up the stone.

"Hey that's mine!" I growled at her, forgeting that she can't understand me. she giggled and put the stone back down

"Evolution is a big choice..." she said probably reacting to my outburst, she reached into her pack again and pulled out a shiny orange, semi-red stone, Ans a light blue one that seemes to have bubbles in it "This might help if you wanted to be something different. I suggest the fire stone, but that's just me. THats what I would want to be anyway" she then kneeled down and places the stones out in front of me. I just stared at the stone and at her.

"You aren't gonna try and capture me?" I asked still forgeting that she can't understand me, at least I thought she couldn't...

"How can I? I don't have any pokemon" she said, her saying this startled me and I jumped back a little.

"Y-you can understand me!?"

She nodded "Yes, I've lived on Eon Island all my life, and I learned the language of eevees" She said, if she could speak to me, then she probably had a love for pokemon. I felt I could trust her now, I looked at the orange stone and decided to take her advice, she smiled as she saw me place mt paw on the stone. I felt the stone take effect instantly. I was engulfed by a bright light, my body began to heat up, the heat was welcoming though. my whole body was changing, when the light cleared, she held out a mirror and I saw my new form for the first time. My body had grown to be at least double it's size, my brown fur was now a firy red, both my mane and my tail were now a bright yellow and they were much fluffier, a tuft of fur the same color was now atop my head. I then looked up to the girl

"Thank you" I said to her "This form feels right, somehow"

"Your welcome, I'm glad you picked it, I love flareons" she said, standing up and once again reaching into her pack. This time she pulled out a red and white ball, I knew what it was because my dad had told me about pokeballs. She didn't throw it at me however, Instead she simply placed it on the ground. I looked down at it then at her.

"You want me to go with you?" I asked her

She looked at me and said "Well, I don't deny that I would love for you to come with me. But I'm not gonna just tear you away from any family you might have and so, I let you decide if you want to come with me seek me out here when...the sun is at the top of the sky." she started to leave.

"I looked at the other two stones that she left behind. In my new forn I didn't have to worry about touching them, I wondered if my brothers evolved yet, I took the two stones, awkwardly grabbing one then the other in a pick up and drop motion until I made my way back to the nesting area, before going out into the open, I put the stones down nearby. When I got back there I saw that everyone was gathered areound the main nesting and I saw that, Jared, and Greg had already evolved. Greg was now and umbreon like dad, His fur now a midnight black, his mane dissapeared and he had golden rings on his ears, tail, the sides of his hind legs, and on his forehead, Jared must have been an espeon now, he sported a more slender look, with a brighter almost pink fur color, his tail was now more sleek and split into two ends, and had a small gem on his forehead. I then went over to the others to show them my new look.

"Andrew evolved too? that's just great" JP shouted

"Wow nice new look there Andrew" Greg said

"Right back at you" I said back. JP looked a little upset that he hadn't evolved yet, Kevin looked as if he were still thinking "I'll be right back" I called to the others, I grabbed the stones and retuned, placing it near JP and Kevin "I found these in my search, thought you might want them"

"Thats a thunderstone," Dad said, "It will make you a jolteon, the other is a waterstone, it will turn you into a vaporeon, lucky find to have gotten both, plus that firestone that you used" JP just smiled, he apperently wanted to be jolteon because he put his paw on the thunderstone. In a bright flash he evolved. his fur changing to a bright yellow and becoming more spiny looking, his mane satying white but becoming spiky as well, his tail also seemed to dissapear. When it cleared he was a jolteon. he began admiring his new form.

"Well then, might as well complete the circle, I was tilting towards the water anyway" Kevin said and grabbed the waterstone quckly shapeshifit, his fur taking a blue color, it also seemed to gel back, his tail turning long and gaining a fin at the end of it. his ears seemed to turn into fins as well, and his mane turned into a finned collar. Shortly afterwards my brothers began to try out there new abilities. We were inexperienced and had no luck pulling it off. I however, was too busy thinking about that girl. deciding on what to do. should I go with the girl and leave my family behind? or do i decline her offer and stay here. It was about time to leave the nest anyway, I could go on an adventure! My brothers were all so happy wth their new froms that they paid no mind to me, I considered this good because I just wanted to think. I looked at the sun and saw it's almost time, I sighed and got up. I made my choice, I gathered my brothers and went to the main nest where mom and dad were.

"Everyone, I gathered you here to tell you that..." it was hard to tell them "...well I met this girl trainer and she wanted me to go with her"

"And so you want to set off on an adventure" Dad said, looking a little sad "I understand, it's an itch that many eevees get after evolving. If you want to...you can go" mom was just sitting there, her eyes were all watery like she was about to cry. I walked over to her and nuzzled her one last time.

"I'm sorry mom" i said to her

"It's ok Andrew, while i don't want to see you leave, I know what it's like, I was always wild so I never got to see what it's like. but I'm not going to deny it from you, I guess your now a full eon..." I said my goodbyes to my brothers and my dad, and headed back to the part of the forest where I met the girl. the pokeball was still there on the ground. I heard footsteps aproaching, it was the girl, she looked at me and smiled.

"So you decided to go with me" she said, I nodded.

"I am ready" I said, she walked over and picked up the pokeball she held it out to me and I pressed the button. I felt myself get sucked in, the feeling in here...it was awful. I was glad when she released me from the ball after a short time

"Please don't make me go back in!" I said to her, she giggled

"Whats the matter? don't like pokeballs?" she asked me, I shook my head, she started to giggle "most pokemon don't mind them but you can stay out if you want." she smiled at me "Well then, shall we get started?"

"Your not going anywhere without us" I heard what sounded like Kevin's voice. I turned aournd to see my brothers all standing there.

"Come on, going on an adventure without us? I don't think so," Greg said to me. I looked at the girl, I still didn't even know her name.

"Wow, four more eons, and each a different type! do you know them flareon?" sha asked me

"My name's Andrew," I introduced myself finally "This is Jared, Greg, Kevin, And Jean-Paul, They're my brothers."

"And from what it sounds like they want to go too, ok! this is going to be a neat adventure with all of you!" she said, sounding really excited

"what about mom and dad?" I asked my brothers

"They're the ones who said we should go, don't worry they'll be fine" Jared said to me

"Hey, what's her name?" I heard JP ask

"Oh that right, I never introduced myself, my names Jenna" she said

"Wait, she can understand us?" JP said, sounding a little startled. I nodded, "Well thats neat!" he said, Jenna pulled four more balls and put them on the ground, my brothers all went up to them and got inside. she picked up the balls and put them on her belt.

"They don't seem to mind as much as you do"

"how do you know?"

"because they aren't squirming like you were, thats why I released you."

"oh, anyway where are we going first?"

"We have to stop at my house first, we can stay a night there and we can get started on out adventure"

"Hey Jenna, what exactly do you have in mind for us?" she smiled at me

"were gonna take on the Mernardi league!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's chapter 2 please reveiw! if you'd be so kind


	3. Knowing the Enemy, Learning New Powers

**Chapter 4 The adventure begins.**

I had a dream last night, I dreamt that I was standing near a ring, People were surrounding us in stands and were all cheering. My brothers and Evan were there...as well as a sixth, it was another flareon, and all of them were all watching tensely at what was in the ring...I couldn't tell what they were. They were surounded by shadows, both looked like humans, but that can't be right! Humans never fight each other personally...do they? they leapt at each other and hit together these items that looked like syther arms, and in a bright flash...everything went white, and then I woke up. I had no idea if my dream meant anything. What I did know is that Jenna still had her arm wrapped around me from last night...Jenna, she wasn't in my dream, i was very confused about it, who was that flareon? and who were those figures?...I just decided to forget about it, no point in worrying over a dream. I managed to get loose of Jenna's arm without waking her up. I was aparently the third one to wake up. Greg and Jared were already awake, Jared was on the window sill watching the sunrise and, remembering what dad said, umbreons don't need much sleep.

"Morning guys" I gave my usual greeting

"Morning..." Jared said without even looking away, he was so wrapped up in his sunrise that he didn't even look away. Greg was pacing around, already looking bored and unattentive.

"I said good morning!" I whispered to Greg while tackling and pinning him. He growled playfully at me and pushed me off, when I rolled off though i bumped into Kevin and woke him up.

"Time to get up already?" he asked in a sleepy voice, standing then stretching.

"Sorry Kev"

"No that's ok, I actually wasn't asleep actually" He gave a yawn, I looked over at Jean-Paul who was still asleep, he's such a heavy sleeper

"Should we wake him?" i asked

"No way we can without waking the Jenna and Evan" Greg said, he was right, the only way we can ever wake him is for me to whistle or for us to tickle him. We then heard footsteps aproaching the door and then came a knock. Jenna's mom then entered the room.

"Jenna, Evan shouldn't you two be waking up soon? I'm getting breakfast started" Jenna got up and ran her hand down her face and yawned. She started to nugde Evan but he just rolled the other way

"Evan, it's time to wake to up" she said to him, he just groaned "Come on Evan!" she started sounding impatient. Evan once again ignored it, she gave a deep sigh, put her fingers in mouth, and gave a whistle louder than mine. this caused both Evan and JP to jump. the rest of us started laughing

"What the hell!?" they shouted in unison then looked at eachother with odd looks

"Hey, that's what you get for not waking up" Jenna said to the two

"Alright I'm awake" Evan said and got up

"Shut up guys!" JP yelled at us, we just continued laughing, he growled and headbutted me on the side.

"OK, ok calm down" I said, we stopped laughing and followed Jenna to the kitchen, there I smelled something, It smelled like spicy apple "Hey what smells so good?" I had to ask

"My mom's oatmeal, she adds the flavoring of apples and cinnamon"

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes" Jenna's mom called out, Jenna and Evan went to the table and Jenna's mom came with a few bowls for us she handed a one to each of us. the food was pretty good, but not as good as what we had last night. after breakfast Evan went home to pack up and get ready, Jared and Greg went with him. Jenna went into her room to do the same. while waiting we got bored and started playing our usual games.

"Do you guys do that alot?" Jenna asked, seeing us play together.

"Yeah, pretty Much" Kevin said

"Well, I'm done packing. So that means we're ready to start!" she pulled out JP's and Kevin's pokeballs and they withdrew to them. Jenna's mom began to hug her,

"We Jenna, I guess your finally heading" Jenna's mom said

"Yeah, finally going out to see the different lands," Jenna said

"I'm gonna miss you" Jenna's mom said embarcing Jenna, she handed her a few things she called pokedollars and we headed to Evan's house, "Good luck" we heard her mom shout before leaving, Evan's house looked a little flashy, probably because his sister was a gym leader. We met him outside with Eos.

"So you two are finally going to start your jorney, well if you make it far then I'll be seeing you in the ring later on." Eos said

"Hopefully one day we will test who is the better eon master" Evan said, Eos nodded and they said thier goodbyes and we headed to what Jenna called the docks. there we saw these "ships" as Evan called them. We got aboard one and it took off into the water. we were allowed to explore around. Although it seems Greg wasn't exactly in an exploring mood

"Ohh, why won't the ship stop shaking" he groaned, stumbling around

"You ok bro?" Kevin asked

"I don't feel very good"

"Greg must be getting seasick" Evan said, he picked him up and brought him into a room. I continued exploring the ship

"Your surprisingly calm about all this" I heard Jenna say

"What do you mean?"

"I expected an inexperinced fire type to be a little more tense around water. You see, your actually right to be calm, water can't truly hurt you unless you have your fire organ active."

"My...fire organ?"

"Yes, you see, all flareons have a special organ that lets them breathe fire, unless they activate this organ ,usually when in combat, they can safely touch water"

"Well that's some useful information!" I said, I had no idea how it worked, I saw Evan come out of the room he took Greg in

"Hey Andrew can I see you for a moment?" Wondering what was going on I followed him into the room. Inside I saw Greg lying down still not looking too good. "Andrew can you lie down on this table?" Evan asked me.

"Whatcha got in mind?" I asked back

"I'm just gonna groom your fur" He pulled out a thing with many little spikes,I trusted him so I jumped up on the Table and lied down, he walked over to me and started running the object through my fur. it actually felt pretty good so I just relaxed and let him "groom" me

"What is that thing anyway?" I asked as he ran it through my fur

"It's called a brush, we use these to get the junk like dirt and twigs out of fur and make them look nicer" He continued to brush me for a little while longer. when he was done he pulled out this case and removed what looked like some piece of bread from it

"What's that?" I asked

"It's a type of candy, here catch!" he threw it to me and I jumped up and ate it, it was a nice dry flavor, one of my favorites

"Thank you, that was tasty!" he chuckled while pulling out a different brush, it looked more like a thick gel with small bumps on it

"Get Kevin for me please, it's his turn" I nodded walked out to find Kevin, I figured he had a brush designed for each of us, kevins brush look more for his gelled fur. I found Kevin watching the waves go by.

"Hey Kev!" I shouted to him

"Hey Andrew, your looking nice" he said noticing my newly groomed fur

"Thanks, actually Evan wanted to see you in the room, he said it was your turn" He nodded and headed to the room, after a while i began to get bored, I went over to where Jenna was.

"Hey Jenna, how much longer is it gonna take?" i asked

"Not too much longer now, look out there..see that?" I looked out and saw a city on an island "That's Karst City, that's our destination, we'll be getting there in a few minutes" I watched as the island came more into view and in a few minutes we were at the docks. we got off and were in Karst City "Ok lets got get something to eat first then head to the gym" Jenna was obviosly eager to start battling, I must admit I was excited too!


	4. The adventure begins

**Chapter 5, the first gym battle...is Evan's**

"Hey that was pretty good!" JP said, we had just eaten pizza for the first time. our dad told us about it but we never got to try it ourselves.

"Is it time for our first gym battle?" I asked eagerly as we walked out the resturaunt, Jenna nodded at me.

"Well that depends" Evan said,

"What do you mean?"

"You see Jenna and I are both trainers, therfore we're both looking to collect badges, the gym leader has only so many pokemon. we need to take turns to collect badges"

"So who goes first?" they looked at eachother, they held their hands out. they waved them around, then Jenna stuck two fingers out and Evan held none out

"Ha I win!" Evan shouted. it must have been a choosing game that was played really fast. from what I saw the no fingers beats the two fingers, but beats the no fingers and what does the two fingers beat? Jenna looked upset.

"That's ok Jenna, I'll get a chance to see what my brothers fight like" she smiled at me "So who is..."

"Excuse me kids, but I want to speak with you" I was interupted, i turned around to see a man dressed in a green shirt with a light brown vest, on the chest of the vest was a symbol of the earth, and a rolled bandana was wrapped around his forehead, I growled at him and took a defencive stance.

"Andrew no, we can trust him, he's part of Team Gaia" Jenna said to me, I returned to my nromal stance and looked at Jenna

"Team Gaia? who are thay?" I asked

"They're actually a group who are sworn to stop Team Ebony and save pokemon."

"You can understand what he's saying?" asked the man

"Yeah, everyone on Eon island can talk to eevees" Jenna explained

"Well that can be very useful, I just wanted to ask if you're intrested in joining Team Gaia"

"Join Team Gaia..."

"If you're intrested i was told to direct you our recruiter, The Karst city recruiter is actually the gym leader"

"Really? then you can tell us where he is"

"Well actually it right over there" he pointed to a building that was shaped like a dome

"Thank you and...I'll consider the offer" she waved to him and we headed to the gym and entered through the door

"Welcome" said a man with spiky orange hair and blue eyes, he was wearing the same clothes as the Team Gaia person we saw "My name is Issac, are you here for a battle or to join Team Gaia?"

"I'm here to challenge you!" Evan said confidently

"Very well, please step into the ring. We shall use two pokemon each, one on one" Evan stepped into the ring and prepared himself as Jenna and I watched from the sideline "Go, Gus!" Issac shouted as he released a geodude

"Alright Jared, your turn!" Evan called as he threw Jared's ball. Jared saw the geodude and redied himself

"Gus, rock throw!" Issac shouted and the geodude started hurling rock at Jared

"Dodge them Jared!" Evan shouted, Jared then suddenly warped behind Gus and knocked him down with a confusion. Gus tried to counter attack but Jared warped away again, this made Gus confused.

"The way he keeps warping in and out...it almost like he's a will-o-wisp!" I said regarding his fighting style. Evan looked at me and smiled

"Ok Wisp! hit it with everything you got!" Ja...er Wisp, nodded and charged up an attack and released another confusion attack, it struck the still confused Gus, sending him into the wall and knocking him out

"Go Evan!" Jenna shouted, supporting her friend, when I looked over at my brother he was stumbling around, that attack must have drained him

"Evan...can I take a break?" he said sound dazed, Evan withdrew him as Issac withdrew his geodude

"Not bad" Issac said "Now it's time for Granite! go!" he threw his other ball and released a sandshrew

"Greg, your turn!" he threw Greg's ball and released him, over his seasickness, Greg knew what to do and prepared for combat.

"Granite, use a dig attack." Issac shouted to his sandshrew, the sandshrew burrowed underneath the soft arena floor and dissapeared. Greg's eyes began shifting around, with nothing else to do he embraced for impact. Granite soon shot up from under Greg and knocked him back, Greg got a nasty hit but was ok, he picked himself up and shook it off. the two then went to a staredown. Greg looked like he had an idea, all of the sudden he started hightstepping and then shot his flashy grin and huffed his breath a little. Granite looked angered but also confused because of it, Greg took advantage of this and dove in to bite him. Granite was hit but he caught himself in the air. Granite was preparing another attack but was cut short when Greg started using double team, the sandshrew tried hitting some of the images but was having no luck.

"Haze! now attack it!" The newly called Haze lept foward and sank his fangs in the sandshrew, it thrashed around trying to get him loose but it was no good. Granite collapsed from the pain.

"Granite, return...I lost" Isaac said, Jenna and I began cheering for Evan's victory. Issac walked over to Evan "Congratulations, as proof of your victory I award you with the Gaia badge" He handed a badge that looks like the Team Gaia symbol. "You have a lot of strength, we could use someone like you on Team Gaia"

"Well during the battle I thought about this and...I decided to join" Evan said

"Well if Evans joining then I'm joining too!" Jenna said, Issac looked at Jenna for a second

"This won't affect our goal for the leauge will it?" I asked

"No, not unless we get called for something" she said

"So your from Eon island, huh?" Issac said, realising that the two were talking to me "An eon tounge can come in handy sometimes, I'll be right back" he walked to the back room

"Why Haze?" Greg asked changing the subject

"Well Greg, you used double team and you almost looked like a cloud of haze"

"Oh, well it's a pretty cool sounding name"

"Hey Greg, what was that attack you did?" I asked

"Oh that? that was just something I wanted to try, I boasted a bit and gave that smile of mine, it seems to confuse the opponent and enrages them at the same time, dad taught me it, it's called swagger"

"Well thats pretty neat!"I replpied, during our conversation Issac came back out holding a few things

"Ive decided to make you two part of the hidden agents" he said

"What are hidden agents?" Evan asked

"Hidden agents are those who are part of Team Gaia, but don't show it" he handed them each a Team Gaia emblem "These are proof you are members, they will grant you access to Team Gaia headquarters and show them to other members to prove your one of us" he handed the other object he was holding "And these are distress beacons, use them in times of peril or when you need backup. Your part of Team Gaia now" He looked over at Jenna "You want to challenge me for that badge too, I take it?" She nooded at him "Well my pokemon are too tired to fight, come back tomorrow" we left the gym building.

"So what should we do now? it's only three in the afternoon" Evan asked

"Why don't we go out into the nearby forest to train up a bit?" Jenna sugested

"That's a good idea" I agreed, I love training. we went in the forest and me and my brothers started training against wild pokemon. we trained for sevral hours until it started to get dark

"Evan it's getting too dark to be able to find the city now, we're too deep in the forest. we need to make camp and head back in the morning" Jenna said

"Alright, we'll make camp in that clearing we saw" we went to the forest clearing and made I made a fire in a pit they made. Jenna had some food packed so she was the cook tonight. she made a simple stew that was alright

"I'm going to get some more firewood" Jenna said "Come on Andrew, I need one of you to prevent getting lost" I followed her as she collected some fallen branches and twigs. We were about to head back when if felt like we were hit by some kind of powder, I began to realise that it was a sleep powder and I began feeling woozy and collapsed with Jenna at my side, my last sight were too figures approaching us


	5. First gym battleis Evan's

**Chapter 5, the first gym battle...is Evan's**

"Hey that was pretty good!" JP said, we had just eaten pizza for the first time. our dad told us about it but we never got to try it ourselves.

"Is it time for our first gym battle?" I asked eagerly as we walked out the resturaunt, Jenna nodded at me.

"Well that depends" Evan said,

"What do you mean?"

"You see Jenna and I are both trainers, therfore we're both looking to collect badges, the gym leader has only so many pokemon. we need to take turns to collect badges"

"So who goes first?" they looked at eachother, they held their hands out. they waved them around, then Jenna stuck two fingers out and Evan held none out

"Ha I win!" Evan shouted. it must have been a choosing game that was played really fast. from what I saw the no fingers beats the two fingers, but beats the no fingers and what does the two fingers beat? Jenna looked upset.

"That's ok Jenna, I'll get a chance to see what my brothers fight like" she smiled at me "So who is..."

"Excuse me kids, but I want to speak with you" I was interupted, i turned around to see a man dressed in a green shirt with a light brown vest, on the chest of the vest was a symbol of the earth, and a rolled bandana was wrapped around his forehead, I growled at him and took a defencive stance.

"Andrew no, we can trust him, he's part of Team Gaia" Jenna said to me, I returned to my nromal stance and looked at Jenna

"Team Gaia? who are thay?" I asked

"They're actually a group who are sworn to stop Team Ebony and save pokemon."

"You can understand what he's saying?" asked the man

"Yeah, everyone on Eon island can talk to eevees" Jenna explained

"Well that can be very useful, I just wanted to ask if you're intrested in joining Team Gaia"

"Join Team Gaia..."

"If you're intrested i was told to direct you our recruiter, The Karst city recruiter is actually the gym leader"

"Really? then you can tell us where he is"

"Well actually it right over there" he pointed to a building that was shaped like a dome

"Thank you and...I'll consider the offer" she waved to him and we headed to the gym and entered through the door

"Welcome" said a man with spiky orange hair and blue eyes, he was wearing the same clothes as the Team Gaia person we saw "My name is Issac, are you here for a battle or to join Team Gaia?"

"I'm here to challenge you!" Evan said confidently

"Very well, please step into the ring. We shall use two pokemon each, one on one" Evan stepped into the ring and prepared himself as Jenna and I watched from the sideline "Go, Gus!" Issac shouted as he released a geodude

"Alright Jared, your turn!" Evan called as he threw Jared's ball. Jared saw the geodude and redied himself

"Gus, rock throw!" Issac shouted and the geodude started hurling rock at Jared

"Dodge them Jared!" Evan shouted, Jared then suddenly warped behind Gus and knocked him down with a confusion. Gus tried to counter attack but Jared warped away again, this made Gus confused.

"The way he keeps warping in and out...it almost like he's a will-o-wisp!" I said regarding his fighting style. Evan looked at me and smiled

"Ok Wisp! hit it with everything you got!" Ja...er Wisp, nodded and charged up an attack and released another confusion attack, it struck the still confused Gus, sending him into the wall and knocking him out

"Go Evan!" Jenna shouted, supporting her friend, when I looked over at my brother he was stumbling around, that attack must have drained him

"Evan...can I take a break?" he said sound dazed, Evan withdrew him as Issac withdrew his geodude

"Not bad" Issac said "Now it's time for Granite! go!" he threw his other ball and released a sandshrew

"Greg, your turn!" he threw Greg's ball and released him, over his seasickness, Greg knew what to do and prepared for combat.

"Granite, use a dig attack." Issac shouted to his sandshrew, the sandshrew burrowed underneath the soft arena floor and dissapeared. Greg's eyes began shifting around, with nothing else to do he embraced for impact. Granite soon shot up from under Greg and knocked him back, Greg got a nasty hit but was ok, he picked himself up and shook it off. the two then went to a staredown. Greg looked like he had an idea, all of the sudden he started hightstepping and then shot his flashy grin and huffed his breath a little. Granite looked angered but also confused because of it, Greg took advantage of this and dove in to bite him. Granite was hit but he caught himself in the air. Granite was preparing another attack but was cut short when Greg started using double team, the sandshrew tried hitting some of the images but was having no luck.

"Haze! now attack it!" The newly called Haze lept foward and sank his fangs in the sandshrew, it thrashed around trying to get him loose but it was no good. Granite collapsed from the pain.

"Granite, return...I lost" Isaac said, Jenna and I began cheering for Evan's victory. Issac walked over to Evan "Congratulations, as proof of your victory I award you with the Gaia badge" He handed a badge that looks like the Team Gaia symbol. "You have a lot of strength, we could use someone like you on Team Gaia"

"Well during the battle I thought about this and...I decided to join" Evan said

"Well if Evans joining then I'm joining too!" Jenna said, Issac looked at Jenna for a second

"This won't affect our goal for the leauge will it?" I asked

"No, not unless we get called for something" she said

"So your from Eon island, huh?" Issac said, realising that the two were talking to me "An eon tounge can come in handy sometimes, I'll be right back" he walked to the back room

"Why Haze?" Greg asked changing the subject

"Well Greg, you used double team and you almost looked like a cloud of haze"

"Oh, well it's a pretty cool sounding name"

"Hey Greg, what was that attack you did?" I asked

"Oh that? that was just something I wanted to try, I boasted a bit and gave that smile of mine, it seems to confuse the opponent and enrages them at the same time, dad taught me it, it's called swagger"

"Well thats pretty neat!"I replpied, during our conversation Issac came back out holding a few things

"Ive decided to make you two part of the hidden agents" he said

"What are hidden agents?" Evan asked

"Hidden agents are those who are part of Team Gaia, but don't show it" he handed them each a Team Gaia emblem "These are proof you are members, they will grant you access to Team Gaia headquarters and show them to other members to prove your one of us" he handed the other object he was holding "And these are distress beacons, use them in times of peril or when you need backup. Your part of Team Gaia now" He looked over at Jenna "You want to challenge me for that badge too, I take it?" She nooded at him "Well my pokemon are too tired to fight, come back tomorrow" we left the gym building.

"So what should we do now? it's only three in the afternoon" Evan asked

"Why don't we go out into the nearby forest to train up a bit?" Jenna sugested

"That's a good idea" I agreed, I love training. we went in the forest and me and my brothers started training against wild pokemon. we trained for sevral hours until it started to get dark

"Evan it's getting too dark to be able to find the city now, we're too deep in the forest. we need to make camp and head back in the morning" Jenna said

"Alright, we'll make camp in that clearing we saw" we went to the forest clearing and made I made a fire in a pit they made. Jenna had some food packed so she was the cook tonight. she made a simple stew that was alright

"I'm going to get some more firewood" Jenna said "Come on Andrew, I need one of you to prevent getting lost" I followed her as she collected some fallen branches and twigs. We were about to head back when if felt like we were hit by some kind of powder, I began to realise that it was a sleep powder and I began feeling woozy and collapsed with Jenna at my side, my last sight were too figures approaching us


	6. Just test subjects now

**Chapter 6, Just Test subjects now?**

I finally woke up from what seemed like forever only to realise that I was in a cage. I tried to get up but I couldn't move, my whole body felt numb and all I could do was lay there...useless, I got a look outside my cage however and saw that I was in a white room with all these bottles, tubes, and needles everywhere. I saw a man come up to my cage and gave an evil looking grin

"Ah, good your awake" he said, he opened my cage and picked my limp body up. I wanted to bite him I wanted to get out of here and I wanted to find Jenna...Jenna if they have me they have her, argh! I want to do something but my stupid body won't move. the man carrying me put me on a table and lowered this machine at me. this light kept moving back and forth over me, when it was done the machine lifted and I was put back in the cage the man then started looking at a screen as a few things came up, he looked at them for a while and gave a frustated sigh.

"Simmons" came another voice coming trough a door another man came in the room I think they're called scientists. "Any progress Simmons?" asked the new man

"Nothing sir, he's showing no affects from the serum" this Simmons guy said, and what serum? did they do something while I was asleep? Am I nothing but an experiment to them? "The only thing that seems to have changed is his eye color" Simmons continued, my eyes? what happened to my eyes?

"Well then thats progress Simmons"

"What do you mean?"

"If you managed to get the serum to affect him in any way is progress, look over your last formula and see if you can learn anything"

"I think perhaps it's the type we're using fusing steel type to fire may be a little difficult"

"Type has nothing to do with it Simmons, we could fuse it with water if we wanted to, just keep trying" I heard a door open somwhere

"Professer Draik, we're almost ready to created the morphing serum, but we hit a snag" the third man said

"What is it now?" asked "Draik" sounding impatient

"Well sir it's just the same problem we've had the first time, we can't get it right unless we have adaptable enough DNA, one from an eevee"

"Well then use his, it's just an evolved form. and don't worry, he's numbed right now" Draik said, pointing at me I was once again pulled out of my cage still feeling limp, I was place on a table, they stuck a needle in me and pulled some of my blood out.

"With this sample we can finally restart the project that was destroyed those few years ago, right?" said the third man Draik nodded and glared at him to get going, it seems he has little patients for anyone but this Simmons guy.

"You know sir if we succeed in creating a morph, Then Team Ebony will rise again! Gaia doesn't know of this and can't counter this time" Simmons said. They work for Team Ebony! that made me want to escape more. And what are they going to do to Jenna! They were talking about stuff I couldn't understand when the third man came back in he sounded excited

"Sir the process is underway! The subject's body is accepting the injection" he shouted, No! they can't do anything to Jenna! I have to get out of here! I could feel rage building in me. My body heat began to intensify, it was like my heat was destroying the numbness. I could feel once again, but I was enraged and it almost felt like I wasn't in control anymore. I rammed the cage with full force and it swung open.

"What's he doing out of his cage!" Draik shouted, I growled deeply at them daring any of them to make a move. Draik pulled out some electric device, I could tell that it was used for uncontrollable pokemon. Without thinking I aimed an ember attack at his hand and burned him, he shouted as he dropped the device, I then ran up and headbutted him in the stomach, knocking him down. The other two were running now, when they opened the door I ran through. My head finally cooled and I got a look around, the place wasn't as big as I thought, there were only three doors including the one I came out of. If only I could read human print, the first room I tried wasn't where Jenna was, the other room however had a table in the middle of it and i could hear panting from on it and groans of pain. another scientist was there watching. he was distracted so i managed to ram him into a counter and knock him out. I jumped up onto the table and I didn't like what I saw. Jenna was on strapped down and it looked like she was in pain. I went to her and she looked at me.

"Andrew...help..." was all she could get out

"What do I do?" I asked myself, I could still hear Jenna's deep breathing. My mind raced then it occured to me "The beacon!" I shouted out loud, I could activate the beacon and call Team Gaia. I scanned the room in search of her pack. I once again looked at Jenna and she looked strange...was she sprouting fur? "Jenna don't go changing on me" I said aloud, as I said that she seemed to fall unconscious from the pain. I continued to look around. Found it! I jumped to the counter it was on. I looked through it and tried to find it. I finally pulled it out, but...how do I open it? i could see a button but it was coated by a shield. I aimed a low power ember to melt it when i felt something hit my side. I looked to see a dart sticking out of me. I then saw Draik and his lackys. they shot me with something and i began to feel faint. i used my last ounce of strength to press the button. it started flashing and I collapsed

"What's that?" I heard one of them ask

"It looks like...some kind of signal"

"He activated a beacon, we're in trouble, quick we need to get out of here. forget the experiments just make sure they don't get our most important documents"

"What about the girl? without someone to stop the serum at fifty percent she'll..." I blacked out before i could hear the rest of it

"Andrew?" was what I heard when I was waking up "Andrew?" it came again, it sounded like my brother

"Uhhn" I groaned

"He's coming to, give him some air" it sounded like Evan

"Evan?" I asked

"Yes Andrew, it's me you're safe now, you're in a pokemon center" I finally found the strength to open my eyes, I was on a bed surounded by my brothers and Evan

"You ok?" JP asked me

"A little dizzy, but I should be fine" I said back, I managed to stand and stretch when I remembered everything "Jenna!" I shouted

"Shh, keep your voice down, do you remember anything? anything planned for Jenna?" Evan asked

"Yes, they we're talking about creating a hybrid of human and pokemon, they used my DNA to make a serum that would morph someone, but they also said that if you don't stop it at fifty percent...I don't remeber after that but they said that Jenna was to be a test subject"

"I think I know what happens if you don't stop it a fifty percent" he then pointed over at the other bed next to mine, I looked over and saw that I thought I would see, there was another flareon there, but I knew it was no common flareon...it was Jenna.


	7. New Life

**Chapter 7 New Life**

Although I'm pretty sure that there have been sevral stories that involve a trainer becoming a pokemon, Nod-Flareon had the first story of that happening I ever saw, and I'd like to thank him for giving me the idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Jenna? are you ok?" came a voice, it sounded like Andrew but something was different...it was perfectly clear. It's like my hearing was improved. I suddenly came to realise my senses were stronger, What happened, all I remember was being on a table, having some injection...rembering that worried me. That, and the last words I heard before blacking out "Don't go changing on me..." was what I heard Andrew say. Everything came clear and I realised I felt different, like I had shrunk. "Jenna?" came Andrew's voice again, my eyes loosened but I quickly shut them tight. "Jenna, please don't be afraid" I felt a wet nose touch my forehead.

"Andrew, if I open my eyes will I see what I think I'll see?" I asked, still feeling scared

"I think you will, but please, have courage" I opened my eyes and saw that I was looking face to face with a flareon...a silver eyed flareon. I looked down and wasn't surprised at what i saw. Paws...my hands had been replaced by paws. I also noticed that my sight was crystal clear.

"Can you stand?" Andrew asked me. I nodded, although my new body felt a little strange I could tell I already knew how to control it. I stood up on the bed I was on and tried walking around. "You feeling ok? theres a mirror over there if you want to see yourself"

"Thank you Andrew, what did they do to you?" I had to ask about his shining silver eyes

"Me? they tried fusing me with a second type, steel I believe, they said it failed or something"

"Where's the others?"

"They're right over there, but they're sleeping right now" I leapt down from the bed and went to the mirror to see my new self, I still could hardly believe that it was me in the reflection. I looked like a normal flareon, except that my eyes were a sky blue. I looked at my newly found tail and tried moving it. I smiled,being a flareon isn't so bad, I may no longer have the use of my hands but i didn't mind.To be honest, I was a childhood wish of mine to become a flareon, I guess I now have it. I looked over at the others, Evan was sleeping on a chair with the brothers. I must have been out for a while. The gem on Jared's forehead gave a flash and he woke up. he yawned and stretched out. He then looked at me as if not knowing what to say, but soon smiled.

"So how's it feel?" he asked

"...New" was all I could think of to say

"you don't seem too upset..."

"You expected me to?"

"well I didn't know how you were gonna take it"

"Actually...I could get use to this...I'm seeing the world in an entirely new view"

"Really?" Andrew asked me, Jared looked over to see his brother was awake.

"Andrew, you didn't stay up all night watching over Jenna did you?" He asked him

"Well, good morning to you, and no, I fell asleep shortly afer you guys did. I just heard Jenna waking up and went to check on her"

"Whatever you say man" he looked around and saw a window sill, he jumped up on it

"What's he doing?" I asked Andrew

"Oh, he likes to watch the sunrise, ever since he woke up early one morning and saw it, he loved the sight of it" he explaned

"He makes a perfect espeon then"

"Hmm...clouds" Jared mumbled, he closed his eyes and his jewel started shining "...I thought so"

"What wrong Jared?" Andrew asked

"Deep clouds are moving in...a heavy storm will be upon us by noon, I can sense it"

"Espeons have been known to be able to predict weather patterns, he's probably right" I said

"Not heavy enough to damage anything, but heavy enough to stop us."

"Wha's everyone talkin 'bout?" I heard Greg say as he picked himself up

"Morning Greg!" I said

"You seem pretty happy for someone who just had their life dramaticly altered" He said, yawning

"Don't be so negative, it's not so bad" It went on for the other brothers too. I also learned that i was put under Evan's care. My morning was spent getting used to my new body. Andrew even showed me how to use ember. He's so sweet...and kinda cute...anyway! as Jared predicted it was starting to rain at about ten. the docks were aperently closed so we stayed at the center until it would end. we were lounging around as it started when some kid with a red shirt came. he asked something to the two other trainers that were stranded here. he left them both and went to Evan

"Hey man, you have any fire pokemon? I love fire pokemon!" he said, Evan looked a little confused

"Err...yeah, I have one...two flareons." he looked over at me then saw Andrew scratching himself.

"oh wow! you see fire types are rare on this island.but i love them all but...flareons are my favorite!" he grabbed Andrew and hugged him. Andrew just started shifting his eye's not knowing what to do. he then put down Andrew and went to Evan "Hey thanks for showing me them. here let me give you this as thanks" he then reached in his bag and pulled out a TM which he gave to Evan "well i gotta get home before the storm gets worse" he then left the center.

"That was incredibly weird.." Andrew said,

"well at least he gave us a TM" i said

"Whats number is it?" Andrew asked, I was surprised he knew what a TM is

"It's...TM 35...no surprise there" Evan said

"Whats 35?"

"Flamethrower,"

"Ah, well are you gonna use it?" Evan looked unsure at both of us, "If you're gonna use it, you should use it on Jenna"

"What are you saying?" I asked, does he think i'm weaker than him?!

"All I'm saying is you should have it...I already have a few tricks in my mane"

"Like what?" Evan asked

"Well I was thinking up a new move and I wanted to see if I could pull it off later" Evan understood and pulled out his TM case. he attached the wire to my forehead

"You ready Jenna?" I nodded, "Machine set...uploading move now" I began to feel a tingle in my head and in a few seconds i suddenly knew how to use flamethrower. The storm started to get worse and showed no signs of clearing. Andrew was lying around looking bored when JP snuck up on him and tugged on his ear and like they do alot, Andrew soon playfull nipped at him, and soon they were playing chasing eachother around in a game of tag. Normally this looked ridiculous...but watching them run around made me want to now, I soon realised the flareon in me was telling me to join. I suddenly felt something hit me

"You're it!" Gred shouted running away, I'm it? I can't be it! I got up and chased them around and started playing too. I don't know why I thought this was silly, it was fun!. the storm was at it's heaviest now, it was around seven when the lightning came in. I saw Kevin heading for the door of the center.

"where are you going?" Evan asked

"I'm just gonna go relax in the rain for a while" Kevin said

"Ok... and you?" he asked, noticing Jean-Paul was following

"There's lightning right now, looks inviting to me, I wanna see if i could catch a bolt or two" they left to go outside.

"Hey Andrew, is it alright if I groom you?" Evan asked, so he was the one Evan picked. he took Andrew and his grooming kit into the grooming room of the center.I was feeling a little bored and lazily hanging around, I still couldn't believe my luck, I didn't let it show, but I don't think I could have asked for anything better. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a door open, Andrew was done and came looking groomed. Evan must have given him a dry poffin because when he came out...he was looking very handsome

"Hey Jenna...you want a turn?" Evan asked me. being groomed sound like it would feel good. I nodded and followed him to the gooming room

"So Andrews going to be you're show pokemon huh?" I asked evan as he brushed my fur

"What makes you think that?" he asked me

"Well when you were done grooming him, he looked...like his condition increased"

"Your right actually. he coopertated the best when grooming, and he has good moves for a beauty show"

"Have you even told him yet?"

"Well not yet...but i will soon" he brushed me for a while longer. When he finished I jumped down from the table and went to the main area and went to see Andrew.

"Wow Jenna, you look really...nice" he said to me. For some reason him saying this made me blush lightly

"um..thanks you do to...Evan does a good job too..." I don't know why...but I just started gazing into his eyes...his silver eyes, he was too. Something was overcoming me, the feeling wasn't unpleasent though...how long we stared into eachothers eyes i don't know. all I know is that we were stopped by hearing the sound of laughter. We looked to see Jean-Paul coming into the building emiting steam and looking quite happy, he was followed by Kevin.

"Have fun out there?" Jared asked him.

"Catching bolts of lightning is very fun indeed" he said. Evan came into the room chuckling at the sight of a steamed jolteon

"Guys it's time for the curfew to set in, we might as well go to sleep." he said

"The storm has calmed down...it will be gone by tommorow" Jared said, we Evan went on a couch to sleep and the brothers and I found a place to sleep, I found mine next to Andrew. as the lights dimmed we tried to get sleep

"Welcome to your new life" Andrew whispered to me as we fell asleep. It's strange, I've only been a pokemon for a day...yet it feels like I've been one my whole life. Regardless, I think I'm going to like it


	8. The way to Scarlen

I know, it's been ages since i updated. I'm sorry, I'll start to refocus on this story again I didn't abandon it. I'm also planning on going back and revising some of the earlier chapters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8, The way to Scarlen

"You sure your ok down there?" Evan asked me

"I'm fine" I said, the storm had made the path wet and Evan offered to carry Jenna and I, bt felt that the two of us would be too heavy, I let Jenna be the one carried. we were heading to the docks to go to a city Evan called Scarlen. "I'm just glad it wasn't a dirt road, now that would be horrible" i said trying to pass the walk.

"Yeah it would be wouldn't it" Jenna said from atop Evans shoulders, it feels odd how the one you called your traoner is now looking at you with pokemon eyes, yet it also seemed as if it was supposed to happen. We soon reached the docks and I saw a large boat, Evan Pointed to the ship

"That's the one we're going on" he said as he put Jenna down.

"Why is it so big?" I asked,

"Because it was made for long range," Jenna said "Our next trip is going to take us a day and a half, at least, this ship has a built in pokemon center and such" A day and a half? seems like a long time to me. We boarded the ship along with the other trainers who were going on, we then headed down to the cabins where we would be staying, then my brothers were released,

"Is Greg gonna be ok?" I heard Kevin ask.

"He should be fine, i got us a room near the center of the ship, you feel less movement that way." Evan said

"If you say so" greg said, sounding nervous.

"Anyway, feel free to explore, just don't get yourself lost alright?" Evan said to us, I decided to get a look at the ocean as we started to depart, I saw other pokemon and trainers as i walked upstairs. to the deck of the ship, I saw the ocena pass by, I just sat there admiring the ocean view. I was wonderinf what to do when I saw Evan talking with another trainer,

"Yeah, i got all the eons and two flareons" I heard Evan talking about he looked over to me "See? here's one of my flareons. His name's Andrew"

"Nice coat" the other trainer said "I love the silver eyes, does he battle as good as he looks?"

"Are you challenging me?" Evan asked, the other trainer gave a smug grin. "I take that as a yes"

"Two on two, get another of your pokemon and let's battle" the other trainer said as he blew a whistle, a growlithe and mankey ran up to his side, Jenna was listening in on all this and stepped up

"I'll fight" she said, the two trainers nodded and we got to an indoor part of the ship that was meant for battling. we got into our positions and redied ourselves

"You ready Jenna?" Evan asked

"Call me Forge" she said confidently

"Right, now then Go!" he shouted and the other two charged at us, the growlithe glared at us and I felt like backing down, was this intimidate? I shook it off as best I could and embraced myself as I charged full speed at the growlithe, we hit eachother and both got knocked back, I recovered and returned to my feet, Jenna was having a decent time with the mankey, it started to attempt to attack her but she was dodging surprisingly well. How she was so good at battling when she just became a pokemon is a mystery to me.

"Ok Jeff see if you can get with take down!" the trainer shouted, the growlithe began charging at me when I had my guard down, it stuck me with full force and i got knocked down, i was hurt but not too badly, I got back up and waited for a command

"Cannon bite it! Forge try out your new attack!" Evan called, I ran toward the growlithe and sank my fangs into it's side, It started struggling to shake me off, I held on as long as I could, It succeded in throwing me off, I regained balance and once again got into a ready stance. Shortly after, I saw Jenna fire her flamethrower attack, it hit the mankey but it looked as if he were on guard, blocking it with his arms

"Nick, karate chop, Jeff get him with Flame wheel!" The trainer shouted, flamewheel? why was he ordering a fire attack on me? before I could react I saw the growlithe shoot a rotating disc of fire at me, I didn't bother to move since it probably wouldn't hurt me much anyway. When it hit me it didn't burn at all, in fact I felt stronger for some reason.

"Cannon, your flash fire absorbs any fire attack thrown at you!" Evan called, "Now's your time to attack!" he shouted, I felt like I could now pull of my attack I was thinking up, I ran forward and lept at the growlithe, as I did I unleashed all my excess heat. As planned, it surrounded mt body and it appeared as if i were a big fireball, I was moving too fast for the growlithe to move out of the way and I slamed right into him. He gave a howl in pain and was sent slamming into the wall of the ship. The mankey was looking in fright at all of this, Jenna saw this as an opportunity and launched another flamethrower attack, the amnkey was too distracted by all of this and took it with full force. I too saw this as a chance and ran into the stram of fire to administer the finishing move, I tried to hit him but I didn't count on him being down on the ground I missed and collided with another wall, I felt a little dazed from it and my head urt, but I was ok

"You alright Cannon?" I heard Evan call out to me

"Yeah I'm fine, Just a little dizzy is all" I said, the flamethrower was all that was needed anyway, the mankey was looking rather burnt and was on the ground and was pronp drawn back into hs pokeball

"I won!" Evan shouted, "Good job you two!"

"You sure your ok?" Jenna asked me

"I'm fine, I just took a few hits" I assured her. "So how did your first battle feel?"

"It was exciting!" she said happily "I'm also glad I got to share it with you" she said, I could feel myslef blushing from that comentI really don't know whats going on, every time she gets near, I feel strange. Do I...? I'm not sure...

"That was a good battle guys, we still need tog guys checked up at the pokeom center. we both nodded and headed to get a checkup.

------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter at last, again I'm sorry for the long update time


End file.
